Reasons
by Godismetons
Summary: Robin is a girl. But why would she and Batman lie about that? Time for her new boyfriend Wally to find out! Female Robin and Kid Flash fluff. Strongly T rated for not really described rape scene. Part two in a series of one-shots part one: Baking cookies . CAN BE READ INDIVIDUALLY!


**This is part two of a series of one shots. You may read part one first but you could read this without doing so. Enjoy!**

_Wally saw a shadow approach and then a body appear._

_Wally gasped as he saw Robin appear in cloths he hadn't expect. "Girl?" was all he could bring out as he saw a rather fragile looking girl in a short skirt, a cute top with short raven hair and outstanding blue eyes. _

"_I'm Rachel Grayson, daughter of Bruce Wayne. But you can call me Demi," the girl's voice sounded higher and sweeter than the voice Wally usually heard from the Boy Wonder. But he did recognize it. It was the same voice he heard when Robin had squeaked when he kissed him, her… It? Whatever counts!_

_He saw the billionaire Bruce Wayne appear behind the girl laying a hand down on the girls shoulder. That had to be Batman. Since Batman disappeared the second they entered the cave and it was only Batman and Robin who could loom out of the shadows like that._

"_I'm Bruce Wayne, aka Robin's mentor." A sweet smile made the face from Bruce so different from what it looked like with the cowl on._

"_You don't mind, right?" the girl sounded shy. "That I'm a girl?" She looked down at her feet seeing Wally's step closer to her. Demi looked up finding the boy really close to her and blushed._

"_To be honest," the boy started seeing the girl gulp with wide eyes, scared for the answer what came. "I'm really glad you're a girl." He laid a hand on her cheek. "Because you're even more beautiful in your real body," he said and placed his lips on hers._

_Her arms shot around him and kissed back._ A soft sound of pleasure sounded from the girl as the boy's hands held the girl dearly.

Bruce scraped his throat to get the two teens their attention. Demi turned around and looked up to the man. Wally noticed for the first time what length differences the two had. Robin always seemed so tall and strong but now, now she looks small and innocent.

"Don't throw yourself into things to soon, okay? How about starting off with hugs." Wally saw Robin's, or Demi's ears turn read. He couldn't see her face but he knew she was a deep shade red.

"Dad! I'm not a little kid. I've fought The Joker last week so I think I'm smart enough to decide when I'm ready to kiss," the girl said as statement against her father, placing her hands on her flawless hips. How had she hidden those from Wally?

"You're smart, I'm not denying that but your young and don't know a thing about love," the man said strict back. Gosh! Had he to be here? There is nothing more awkward than to be between two fighting family members and to top it off; he was the subject!

"I don't know a thing about love! How about Tim?"

"You weren't in love with him!"

"Exactly and you didn't see. I did!"

"Then why didn't you told me?"

"Oh you know why!"

"Guys?" Wally tried to come in between.

"What!" the two hero's shouted at the speedster in choir.

"Why is Robin a boy?" the teen said in hope to distract the two from the fight they had a second ago.

The duo clearly relaxed a bit and Demi seemed to grow a bit uncomfortable. "Well," she started unsure. "Why don't you explain Bruce?" she glanced up to her father, a bush burning her cheeks.

"Okay," the man said placing his both hand on the girls shoulders. "But it is not a nice story," the man warned the red head.

"What happened?" Wally couldn't help but turn a bit curious. What could have caused Demi to turn into a boy?

"you might know that Demi is not blood related with me. She was an orphan as I adopted her," the man started serious. It was very similar to how Batman usually acted.

"No I don't. I don't know that much about Gotham's celebrities," the boy said as he scratched the back of his head. He hadn't recognized her as the daughter of the billionaire as she hadn't told him.

"Oh, well, her parents died when she was nine and both she and I where witnesses as that happened. So I decided to take her in as my daughter. She found about Batman soon enough and took the persona Robin to bring the murderer from her parents to justice. It was because of her short hair and the low voice she mimicked from me that she was called Boy Wonder. We didn't gave it that much thought and let the city think whatever it wanted to think. But one night a man somehow broke in into the Batcave…"

_Batman sat behind the Batcomputer staring at evidence he had found from last patrol. Drugs. That was also the reason for the absence from the new sidekick. She didn't know a thing about drugs so any help wouldn't she be. So he had advised her to take a good night rest what she hadn't get for a few nights now. _

_Though the girl hadn't listen. She was far from tired and what sidekick left her mentor alone with a case? A bad one, exactly! So instead of spilling her time to something as stupid as sleep she thought of a way to be of help. Bringing Batman some tea would do. _

_So she made some tea, the way Bruce liked it the most and placed it all on a tray. The girl happily hopped down the stairs to the much darker place. "Batman," the girl called the man's name looking down the stairs so she would not fall with the hot tea. "I brought you tea to help you."_

_No answer came and as she was finally down she saw why. Batman sat in the chair, or more laid in the chair head lolling to the side and bleeding badly. The girl dropped the tray causing it to make a clear and high sound fallowed by the sound of the service shattering into many little shards and the hot tea splashing on the ground. _

"_Batman!" the man was so pale! The little girl run toward her father and mentor but was stopped by somebody who grabbed her arm._

"_It's too late little girl. He's dead," a dark voice whispered into the ears of Demi. _

_The girl tried hard to get free from the grip as the tears spilled down her face. "Let me go!"_

_The man lifted the raven-haired girl up and brought her to the cases which showed the costumes of Batman and the new sidekick. "My, my. Could it be," he said as he held the girl by the costume. A wide smirk appeared on his face. "Boy Wonder is a _Girl_ Wonder."_

_Demi's eyes grew. "No, I'm not!" she turned in the grip on her arms and kick herself out of his grip. "Bruce!" she ran up to the man still crying._

"_I'm not done with you yet," the black haired man said as he grabbed the kid. He pushed her up to the wall. "Having you all for myself is something what will not happen again soon," he said as he kissed the little girl. _

_Rachel started to scream as the man released her lips. She kicked hit scratch and bite the man but was tied up within minutes. Her wrists were tied up tight and her feet were both separated from each other tied up to a case and the other one at the Batcomputer. She ended up with her legs wide spread._

_The man peeked under her skirt and touch her. She squeaked at the touch and started to scream again. She was once again silenced by a kiss from the middle age man._

_The girl cried as the man kept on kissing her. The tears streamed down her face and she suddenly felt a piece of meat entered her mouth. What was that in her mouth. It tasted horrible and it made her feel like she would choke. _

_The "thing" in her mouth started to swirl and the man started to make weird noises. She wanted to kick but her feet could not move. She wanted to push the man away but her hand were tied and held down by the man's weight as they were trapped under her back. What could she do? Bruce was dead. She was sure. He would have never let this happen if he was still alive, would he?_

_Of course she could at least bite that thing in her mouth. She did and the man shot up shouting a few words she didn't know. She gasped for air she needed but could not get her mind back to freeing herself, for a hand hit her hard in her face. "You bitch!"_

_He roughly grabbed her skirt and panties to pull them off harshly. "Ouch! You hurt me!" the girl shouted as the man scratched the girl while pulling the fabric._

"_Stop whining!" he said and pushed her panties into her mouth. "This will keep you quiet enough."_

_The girl tried to scream as she saw the man undress and started to hurt her even more. In a most inhuman way._

"He raped her rudely," the man told looking down at the girl under his hands. She hid into his arms. "Though he hadn't kill me as he thought he had…

_Batman slowly rose from the chair feeling the wound made by the pole he was hit with. He looked up seeing a stranger laying on the ground. He was doing something. His eyes widen as he saw what he was doing._

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the man was more than furious as the dark rage he had never felt before started to flame up inside his chest. He wanted to _kill _that man!_

_The black haired man shot up seeing the Dark Knight leap up to him. He jumped up leaving the girl who winced in pain as far the ropes let her._

_He ran off but was followed by a most frightening bat and found an edge which trapped him. He felt the pure rage come from the hero and stepped on instinct backwards, falling down. Batman wanted to grab the man but was too late and watched the man fall to his death._

_He gave it no second though and ran to his daughter who was still crying. She was bleeding but was kept quiet with her own panties. He quickly pulled the fabric out of her mouth and hushed her. "Don't worry. Everything is okay," he said and started to untie her. _

_As soon her hands were free she shot up and clung into her father's cape. She cried soft sobs as the man held her in one hand and freed her with the other. He lifted her up and saw her blood drip on the floor. The man had ripped her open from the inside. The poor child. And not to forget silenced by her own panties. HER FREAKING PANTIES! How dare that man to do such a thing to his daughter. Hurt her like that… _

_Bruce noticed the eyes from the girl. They were dull, hurt and abused. She had seen things she shouldn't have until she was a grown up. Felt pain on places she should not even know yet, not other that needed for the toilet._

"_Don't worry," the man's warm voice soothed the child. "He will never hurt you again," he told her and caressed her face gently. He gave the little girl a warm fatherly kiss on her forehead and took her upstairs. He wrapped her into her blankets to hide her bare body in. "I have to fix some things before I can call the police and the ambulance. Can you stay here for so long?" the girl nodded. "That's my girl."_

_The man disappeared into the shadows only to return with the dead body of the man. He heartlessly threw the man's body over the balcony of Demi's room. The body landed in the grass with a sickening sound of breaking skull and laid there to be found. Later on he would deny it, but it felt too damn good to drop the man like that. His heart told him to do more with his body to dishonor such monster, though his head told him otherwise. Losing grip now would lead to far more worse scenarios and a to a far darker place in his heart. He wouldn't allow himself to go down there._

"_Listen," the man released the corps from his death glare and turned to his girl. "I have to call the police but you have to lie to them," the Dark Knight told the pale girl, feeling his heart ache at the still existing tears in the young female's eyes. "You have to tell them that that man have raped you here and tied you to your bed instead of in the Batcave and to the equipment. It was Bruce who entered the room to scare the man off the balcony and not Batman who scared the man off the Batcomputer level. You understand this?"_

_The girl nodded slowly, big blue eyes full of understanding. She was a smart kid, everybody knew that. "No Batman and no Robin. Just you and me," the girl tried to smile but the pain was too strong for her sweet act. _

_Bruce wiped a tear away from her cheek and gave her a quick kiss. "It's okay to cry, Demi," The man said, even though it broke his heart to see her do so. She needed it. Every human needed to cry when they're hurt._

"_Thanks dad," the girl said as she let the tears free to roll down her face._

_The bat disappeared into the shadows again to change his cloths and called the police and the ambulance…_

"It was the first time I ever lied about a corps," Bruce said as he glanced down at the girl in his arms. He recognized her eyes. They are the same as they were four years ago.

"I can't believe somebody would do such a thing to you," Wally spoke after listening in silence to the story. He placed his hand on the girls cheek. "You're still hurting…" he said seeing the eyes she had. They were different from the once when he met her. They didn't sparkle in happiness but from the tears, making them very moist.

The girl nodded and dug her face in the speedsters chest. "Ever since, she been really shy as girl toward men. Though as Robin she has no problems with men,"

"As Robin they can't hurt me…" the girl said with a hoarse voice.

"You know I will never hurt you, right?" he saw the girl looking up to him with big blue eyes which gave away her actual age.

Demi looked at him, silently. There was something in her eyes but it didn't gave him an uneasy feeling. He knew better. "Yeah," the girl said as a little glister appeared in her eyes. "I know."

"I love you," He smiled at that little thing he saw in her eyes. It was similar to what a little kid haves when she gets what she always dreamed off… It was love. And it warmed his silly heart.

"I love you too," the girl leaned into the boy's warmth by placing herself into his arms.

"Could you keep the touching down a bit?" a low voice and a stare on the hand resting on his daughter parted the two

The girl turned to face the man with a bit insulted expression painted on her face. "Possessive much?" the girl placed a hand on her hip, leaning into her hip to sharp her attitude.

The man first answered with a proud smile. He just loved how Demi was. Stubborn like hell but she's a fun person to have as daughter. She knew how to be lose enough to have a good time with him but listen when he needed her to. But behind all that there was a cute and super sweet girl. One who needed attention and love, from both her dad as her boyfriend. You just needed to pile off her mask and she would flood you with hugs. Yeah, he loved her. Best daughter ever to have!

"You're the one to speak?" he gave as comeback. The game has started.

"I don't dress as a bat and scare people," she said back getting where the game was leading.

"At least I'm a cool animal. Though bird's are cute," a wink fallowed the words aimed at the girl who now puffed her cheeks. A habit she had thought to forget. Bruce didn't mind it though.

"I'm not cute!"

He won.

Wally could not help but laugh as he saw how the girl reacted. She was just downright cute. No matter how much she hated it…

"Come," the girl suddenly turned to the speedster. A wide smile taking most space on her face. "Let's have some fun!" she grabbed his hand and run to the stairs, showing him the way to her big ass house.

Bruce smiled. Not that there was anyone to see it, but he did. He hadn't seen the girl act so young for a long time. She always tried to act older because she always had older friends (since she skipped so many classes) and not to forget wanted to prove she could be girly because she was so often a boy. Wally would do her good.

He wasn't sure if it was his father's heart or just his head messing with him, but somehow he was afraid she would end up hurt. Hurt by Wally. Who was he kidding? Wally hurting anyone? Ridiculous!

-\/-

The girl run into the house fallowed by a speedster who could easily keep up with her speed. I mean come on, he _is _a speedster. Though if he wasn't he would most likely had trouble keeping up. She was just so energetic and enthusiast.

She dragged the boy through the whole house. But after passing a few hallways he noticed she didn't gave a shit about all the priceless arts placed in her house. She showed him Alfred, her room, Bruce's room, a room he could sleep in as they had sleepovers (though the wink she gave did make him doubted he would ever actually use the room and would not be forced into her room when Bruce didn't look). She showed everything as if she had no eye for the (what most people would say) important stuff. She acted like an normal girl, as if she had nothing to flaunt with.

The room she now showed was a living room. It was bigger than Wally's living room plus his bedroom but that was not what caught his attention. Neither did the expensive looking couch which almost scream "Sit on me!" or the paintings and fireplace giving the room a cozy look. It was the big photo which hung above the fireplace what took all his attention. He saw Demi gaze at it as if a warm memory filled her every thought.

The photo was one of two people, a woman and a man. They seemed married and had a loving atmosphere around them. They both wore a sweet smile as the woman leaned against the man. What also got his eyes was the fact they didn't wore any normal cloths. It looked more like the tights his friends ran in every night. It was red and yellow, colors what would get anybody's attention. The woman has brown hair and blue eyes and the man black hair and green eyes. Who are those two people for hanging here, in Batman's and Robin's house. What did they do to earn such a place?

"They're my parents," a soft voice broke the speedsters fast going thoughts. He looked down at the girl who sounded much like Robin right now.

Wide eyes started down as he started to talk without thinking. "They died when you were nine…"

"I know. I was there," the Demi answered giving him the "You're acting weird" look.

"Sorry!" Wally suddenly shouted to the girls surprise. She slightly jumped but was quiet as the teen went on. "I didn't mean to-"

She stopped him by holding up a hand. "Dude, chill. I know you didn't mean it like that. Most people are a bit surprised that we have such a big photo of them hanging there. They find it unlikely helping in the process of grief," the raven's ayes trailed down to her feet. "It did help me though," Wally moved a bit down trying to see her eyes. "It made me sure I would not forget them, forget myself."

"So you mean you're still yourself?" the girl jumped as she suddenly felt his nose and lips touch her cheek. She soon felt his warmth covering her as he led her into a hug, arms slowly capturing her body.

She smiled. "Yes, I am," the girl turned her head feeling a deep desire to kiss the boy. She moved far enough till her lips could reach his. "And I'm yours" The girl placed her soft lips against her boyfriend's.

**A/N: Demi/Robin is 15 year old. I just though 13 and 14 was so young to have such a relationship with Wally (mostly because of the first part). So this was part two. I hope you liked it. **

**It was mainly made to make clear what my story line from Demi was. Also a bit of Wally Demi fluff…**

**Okay a little practical information about the story: the reason why I used a flashback kind of version to tell Demi's story was because a) only telling would be kinda boring. B) Because (as you might have noticed) Batman was not really telling any details. So Wally only knows the short fact version. I wanted you to know more.**

**That was all. And I won't mind if you told me how you liked it so far (hint hint)**

**Till next time: Part three! (The name will be "The Ex"! Thum thum thuuuuum!)**


End file.
